His memories of Susan
by Palin Mounet
Summary: Caspian knows he loves Susan, but he's not sure about her feelings, so he tries to find it out with the memories they share, trying to make her come back to Narnia...


Notice: It may have some (a little bit) spoilers of the movie (obviously), so if someone wants to see it, wait for read it.

Comment: I wish you like it.

_**Memories of Susan**_

When she kissed him just before her coming back, he felt he went to the highest part of heaven, beyond the kingdom of clouds where just the hippogriff that had fought with him and the Narnians arrived. But everything looked against him when she said softly she had to go. Then he fell from the best of the places to the darkest and deepest and burning cesspool of hell under the earth he was stepping on.

He tried to look happy, like if nothing could disturb the happiness of the new king Caspian, the Tenth, the one who could make the difference in the world, the son of Adam who would return the peace to the people, finally, after 1300 years of tireless fights.

He felt in his lips the delicious flavor of her lips. He lost his mind in the deep blue of her blue eyes, a blue color that, he was sure, any other living being had all around the Earth. Just her, Queen Susan. Just Susan.

He saw how her eyes shined sadly because of tears when she said with a forced smile she was 1300 years older than him, when she said that couldn't work. Something inside him removed immediately, wondering and thinking with a shout that he was an idiot, and a good for nothing, that he had to tell her he was sure she was wrong, that 1300 years where nothing for him compared to live a second of his reign without her.

He listened silenced how Aslan invited the Old Kings to come back to their world. He saw how Peter, The Magnificent, the High King, guided and helped her to put her first foot through the door that connected Narnia with her world. He noticed she turned just for a moment and said goodbye to him with a slight smile, and then she disappeared completely of his view.

The people felt deeply the departure of the Old Kings, the ones that had returned their true king, the long dynasty of the Royal Household of Caspian. And now The Tenth had the support of Aslan, ancient and powerful force dotted with impossible capacities to span, the Narnians, that saw in his coming back the return of their freedom, and the own people, who could see in his youth and his kind heart and his showed courage something that, without any doubt, was destined to be great and glorious. Caspian was seduced by the party and the happiness that looked like an animal devouring and giving energy in every being. His mentor also looked very proud of him and joyful to see that his work with the young Prince had resulted. Aslan didn't rest, he returned to the forest, where he would take care of the people of Narnia, who had again returned his native land.

It got dark, and the night arrived to abolish the day, but the party, the music and the food still flied and flowed like rivers between the happy crowds. But Caspian decided to go to have a rest, because for him all those days hadn't been easy; they had been exhausting. He said goodbye to his people, which gave him an ovation when he was going. Caspian just could smile coldly, but without turning to the people, while he entered in the fortress. It was an impregnable place that was at the same time palace and home of the Royal Household of Caspian, of each Narnian and Telmarine.

He walked up to his bedroom. No one had remembered to take out his bed, destroyed because of the dive arrows during the fight. The rich canopy that had covered it in the past was also destroyed, and the sheets that had always kept warm his nights of richness and magnificence were now simple ripped. The feathers that made his mattress the jealousy of all the rest had been able to escape from their prison and had fell all around in the room. But he didn't mind about it too much. He had slept so many days out there, in the forest, rocks and hawthorns, between people that didn't trust him because he was a Telmarine, and he had never slept better in all his life. He remembered with certain pleasure the nights he shared with the monarchs. He could remember how he approaches Susan to be near her when she slept. In that way he could enjoy looking at her. Neither she realized, nor Peter. That boy protected his family so eagerly that sometimes it was excessive. That was why Caspian tried to be cautious and careful, and he got it, because no one of the kings realized any night how he observed his Susan, how he watched over her, over her dreams, how he gave her up his sheet when the nights became cold.

He lied down on the floor, without taking out the body warmer he still was wearing. He used his arms like a pillow and watched in silence the sky, the starry and bright night. The moon rose huge, lady of all the constellations that could be seen. Beside the place where he stood he noticed someone had carried his things. His sword, his arc and his arrows, the belongings he had with him during the fight. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But she still returned to his mind over and over again. Time and time again. He shook his head, trying to left it empty, to went his mind blank to have a rest. But her eyes bathed in tears, like a crystal ocean, didn't leave him. The eyes of her farewell.

He remembered the first day he saw her. He was fighting with Peter, he thought he was part of a guard that his uncle had sent. Suddenly she appeared, and with one of her shouts Peter stopped, even he did it. And he saw her, slender, like an Amazon with an arc in her hands, ready to defend her brother although she knew she could die in the attempt. There were so many moments, when she shined and looked over the rest…

He sighed when he reminded another estrange moment in Narnia's forest. She was practicing with the sword, apart from the rest of the Narnians or her brothers. He found her by chance, because he had moved away to take a breath and to calm down. It was too much stress. And he saw her there, the sword in her hand, making movements, although she didn't look satisfied with her actions. He watched her looking at her own hand while she hold the sword. She took it with both hands and attacked hardly a straw doll she used to train her blows. She did it really well, but without any doubt, she was better with the arc. He went downhill slowly and quietly the slight slope that separated them. He walked behind her, keeping an eye on the movements of the girl.

"You do it really well" said Caspian. She looked startled, but when she recognized him she returned to her first majestic position.

"Thank you, but I' m afraid I'm still much better with the arc, and I also must learn to use the sword. If mi arrows finish I'll be lost" she replies with simplicity, and she took strongly the sword to look with her blue eyes again at the doll, which was quite torn.

Caspian observed how she attacked again. She knew how to do the feet's movement, but she wasted too much energy in the arm blow, so she got tired and lost a lot of speed and strength on it.

"May I help you?" asked the Prince. He saw how she frowned at him a little bit when he offered his help. "I'm skilful. I mayt not be as King Peter, but I can assure you I have been using words since I can remember.

She nodded, and eased off her hands on the handle, resting the tip on the floor. She stared at him, waiting for his explanation. Her blue eyes had a powerful and captivate force that Caspian wasn't able to explain. He got closer, trying to remember where he was.

"I'll explain you how you should put your arms. Put yourself ready to attack" she obeyed, and she put her sword beside her, ready to attack.

She felt Caspian surround her arms with his arms until he put his hand on hers, on the handle. Susan felt completely surrounded by him, it was a strange sensation and she couldn't avoid moving, restless. However, her movement made her body touch his, and she hurried up to move away, blushing, although the Prince couldn't notice because he was behind her. Caspian remembered to feel the rubbing of the girls just for a moment, but he tried not to give it too much importance.

"Excuse me" she said, not looking at him.

"It doesn't matter" answered Caspian, who still had tight the sword and her hands "Now you must move like this. Follow the movement I made" he said, and when she nodded he directed her hand correctly towards the sword. He latched on her back, forcing her to step forward, to move as she had to move to attack. And in a second, he put down the sword like a whip, cutting one of the doll's arms that felt on the floor with a dull noise.

The noise seemed to wake him up from his thoughts, and he quickly moved away from the young girl, who was still in the position he indicated her like the last one after striking the blow.

"I think I understood it" she said.

She moved back to the first position he showed her, while Caspian moved away to give her more space, watching her. Susan stared at her objective. She pressed her finger hanging her weapon, and with a shout she made the movement exactly as she did it with Caspian before. The other doll's arm fell in the floor with another dull noise, breaking up.

"How did I do it?" she asked him.

"You did it really well, Queen Susan" the young Prince praised her, and he realized for the first time that he was taller than her.

She smiled grateful, and she tried the attacking movement again. The smile disappeared from her face. Instead of it, it appeared a serious, resolute gesture. Caspian nodded, and started to walk to the camp, hearing the first attacking move against the rickety doll. The next day she would have to make another one or she couldn't train again.

"Prince Caspian" he listened to a voice calling. He turned back to see her.

"Thank you very much for your help" it was her and she looked really thankful "And, please, call me just Susan. You may not believe me, but where we come from that treatment is not very common, and I'm not very comfortable with it, I think it's a little bit strange" she laughed a little, and Caspian couldn't avoid answer with another smile.

"I'll do that" he assured her "And please, don't call me Caspian. It's common to hear everybody calling me Prince, but it doesn't look so familiar when you say it."

She nodded again and she gave him another smile, like funny. The young man turned again, but when he had walked just for some seconds, he shouted to himself angrily: "_It's common to hear everybody calling me Prince, but it doesn't look so familiar when you say it?_" Oh my gods, he couldn't have said a worst answer… Nothing quite more eloquent, astute? With no doubt he had showed his linguistics abilities up. That didn't use to happen to him.

He surrounded the handle of his own sword with a strong hold, even hurting him. What a stupid thing he had just said… He sighed and went quickly uphill to return to the camp.

Caspian breathed deeply, looking again at the moon. That memory had made him get up from the slight dream he was having. He couldn't stop wondering if she also were thinking about him, remembering him. But, knowing how the time passed there… If it was truth that one year in the earth of the Ancient Kings was like 1300 years in Narnia's lands, then Susan would have been in her world for minutes, maybe seconds without seeing him. How much time she would remember him was a question that crossed his mind in a moment. Also the idea of the time was terrible, thinking that he would age faster than her. Just in some months for Susan he might be so old that a long time had passed from his death.

He sighed laconically. It was just hours since she was gone, even a day, and he hadn't been able to think about any other thing. Susan still hadn't had time to miss him. How much time had they already been in their world? Seconds, minutes? Who could know it. But it wasn't enough time to miss him. In addition, it just had been a kiss… Fast, quick, fleeting. A farewell with promises he wanted to see, to find, although they didn't exist. He felt so stupid. It was her who said that wouldn't work! Of course she wasn't going to think about him! Or at least not for a long time, and if she did it, she probably would think about him like one of his new friends from Narnia, one friend else, like the centaurs, the minotaurs, the dwarfs, the badger, the rate… One else in a large collection.

He hit his brow, trying to stop those thoughts, but it was his mind that controlled him, and tortured him giving him without stopping more things to think about. He had to remember she was more than one thousand years older, one thousand… What? That was ridiculous! That had been an absurd reason to go. She wasn't older than him, he was older than her. It didn't matter that in Narnia had passed more than one thousand years. It hardly had passed a year for her! And she was younger than him. How many years was he older than her? Three, four? That was easy to overcome. It wasn't so much, but…

"_It wouldn't work"_ the sound of her voice resounded in his head like an incessant tapping, like an intolerable headache.

That's what she said. But, why not? He was now a King, King of the Telmarines's land and the conquered territories and now returned to the Narnians. He may be the most powerful being after Aslan, and he had fell with just a simple a silly sentence that, that afternoon, had sounded devastating although he kept his face iced and happy, like if he saw everything as she did. Like if he were a cold-blooded man who hadn't been affected, who hadn't felt anything for all those days. And all that made him remind. Neither he was cold blooded nor was Susan. She didn't look so reluctant to believe everything could work between them. In fact, she looked like if she thought her time in Narnia wasn't going to finish so soon. He just had to remember that day of the party…

They had done away with all a Telmarine troop that his uncle Miratz had sent to the forest to capture and killed him and all the Narnians who were helping him. But a great plan had finished with all those soldiers in a short time, and they could subdue them without any death. Dwarfs hastened to say all that had to be celebrated, and that night a huge bonfire fired in the dark night with all the tents around it.

He wasn't able to say how or of where the minotaurs brought huge quantities of food freshly hunted; the meet was boiled with the fire and gave food for each one of them until everyone was full. Soon after, the music started to sound. He remembered to look at the group of the rodents, who played a kind and happy music whit some rustic instruments made of wood, corks, sticks and rocks taken from the ground of the forests.

He saw how many pairs started to dance when they heard the music. There were Narnians that seemed to be like humans and other that were exactly like them. Kids, satyrs, talking animals, centaurs, fairies… There was nearly of everything. He got up almost without realize it, and he walked along a direction he tried to think he didn't know, although he knew he was deceiving if he assured himself that he hadn't been looking all night long in that direction. Soon he was in front of her, face to face. The young girl looked at him surprised when she saw a hand approaching her.

"Shall we dance?" he asked.

"Of course" she accepted laughing softly, and she gave him her hand. He helped her to get up.

Caspian guided her to the zone where everybody was dancing. After doing a bow that she answered with a curtsy, he grabbed her round the waist and took one of her hands, and they started to dance. She put her hand shyly on his shoulder.

"It's a long time since I danced for the last time" she said.

"It seems to like you. Your eyes are saying it" he added when he saw she frowned because of his words, but when she heard the end she smiled softly, shyly.

"Yes, I like it, but it embarrasses me. You are a good dancer, Caspian" she said, saying his name without adding _Prince_ for the first time in weeks.

"You are a magnificent dancer, Susan" he answered, making her to spin slowly.

When he grabbed her round the waist again, he was unable to resist the temptation of getting her closer to him, standing like that nearer. She stared at him. Not inquisitive, nor surprised, even angry, annoyed or happy. She simply stared at him with those eyes that Caspian started to think captivated just with a view. He noticed he was approaching her too much, and he was a gentleman. He didn't understand what he was doing. He felt attracted to Susan in an irreparable way, incomprehensible, inexplicable. He felt like a child who sees something he can't have, like an idiot observing something unattainable. He moved away from her using all his willpower, fighting against his treacherous subconscious, and he thanked the music that stopped in that moment and Susan took her eyes out of him to look at the rates and clap, getting him rid of her spell, a spell that directed all his movements and thoughts.

"Shall we dance, Susan?" asked a voice beside them.

It was King Edmund, who smiled at her sister to start the next song. Susan looked at him and smiled. Then she looked at Caspian for a moment.

"Excuse me, Prince Caspian, could you…" she asked, but couldn't finished.

"Of course, Queen Susan" he said, and taking her hand he touched it with his lips, a rubbing less than a kiss.

He made a small reverence with the head and got out of the dancing zone and of everybody, staying in the second lines behind the tents; resting his back on a tree and watching like a hunter would watch his prey the young girl who danced laughing with her brother, jumping all around the bonfire. She called him again _Prince_ Caspian, not using just his name. What did that mean? He didn't know it. Women, and his mentor said it a long time ago, were an inexplicable and an unfathomable world that men would never be able to comprehend. While he looked her laughing, he didn't stop thinking about how much he would like that just one of those sincere and funny smiles of peace she gave to her brother were for him, and not just those ones that meant "thank you", always strain, like if she couldn't relax when she was with him.

Yes… that memory was at the same time pleasant and unpleasant. After that day, his concentration in the battle and in the fight in the fortress of the Telmarines forced him to pay all his attention in the fight. His permanent confrontation with Peter didn't make the things go better, and going to talk with Susan wasn't the solution, because the most part of that times the girl was talking with her brother, sometimes calming him down, sometimes facing him. The truth, now he thought about it, he hardly had talked with her since the day they danced. But those times they did it were moments he remembered like electrifying.

He got up from the floor to approach the window of his room. He opened it to see the sky, not across the crystal whether directly. The party continued at the other side of the castle, but he could hear voices, laughs, music and the last ones celebrating and shouting happily peace while they drunk the rest of the wine. Suddenly, his eyes fixed on a pair. They were far, entering in the forest laughing, looking fearfully at their backs, imagining someone could see them. Again his memories returned, entering in his mind, passing across his eyes like a vision.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" she said, the girl who had arrived where he was.

Caspian turned to find two beautiful, well-known eyes.

"Yes it is" he said, and he returned his eyes to the view he observed before.

Forests covered all the land that the day before was just the ground of a battle. Aslan had woken up the trees, and they moved now recouping the land the Telmarines had robbed them. Their tops moved with a clear swinging that made think about a dance that Caspian could not identify. Everything was green and beautiful. The sunset had started time ago, and furious orange sparkles escaped everywhere, mixing with the green of the trees, the sound of the water, the rubbing on the grass and the playing of the air between the trees that Caspian observed from a high hill.

"You'll be a great king, Caspian" she said, suddenly.

"I'm again Caspian?" he said with certain irony "I'm not _King_ Caspian any more, or _Prince_ Caspian?"

"No, that must be our secret. But if you wish it, I can call you King" she answered and he denied and smiled without fun, still looking at the fantastic landscape. The orange was more and more powerful, and the pink colors that could be seen at the beginning were starting to disappear.

"Why do you think I'll be a good King. Why not a tyrant like my uncle, a coward king like my father, a Narnians hunter like all my ancestors" the young man murmured, crossing his arms and sitting down on the floor, resting his back on a fell trunk, watching from that perspective the sky and the forest widely.

He listened steps at his back. It was Susan, who was approaching where he was. She had changed her fight dress, and now she was wearing one really beautiful. The sleeves let show parts of her arms, letting to see the pale skin. Her hair was combed like undulating cascades that fell protecting her shoulders.

"You will not be a tyrant because you have just finished with tyranny and you have given Narnia back to his real landowners. You'll not be a coward because you have fought braver than any other one. You will not be a Narnians's hunter because you love what you know, and you know and appreciate those peoples, and you know they deserve the peace" she stopped, sitting comfortably next to Caspian, looking at the sunset of her penultimate day in Narnia "And you'll be a great King because you watch this land with the same love we watched it more than one thousand years ago, Peter, Edmund, Lucy and me, with the same concern and the same desire of keeping it with that beauty you admire so much" and she hugged slowly Caspian's nearest arm in a slight hug, like if she were encouraging him.

The sunset finished disappearing behind the furthest trees, giving a colorful, beautiful flash with his last rasping breath that blinded the young girl for a moment. When she opened her eyes, she found Caspian staring at her. His look was penetrating, and he knew he had Susan caught. She couldn't go now. He took one of her hands with one of his; he tangled up their fingers making the holding deeper. The girl looked surprised and fearful at the same time. He approached her face his hands and slowly, very slowly, nearly afraid of making her disappear just with a touch, he caressed her face. Her skin was soft, maybe a little bit cold. He noticed her shaking when he touched hair, so he stopped.

"You are the only one who hasn't any reason to be afraid of me…" he told her speaking quietly, approaching her "… Or to shake in my presence…"

He got even closer. The hand that had caressed her went down softly until place behind her neck. He made her get closer. He was ready, since she was arrived he had just think about her suggestive and delicate lips, unable to think about any other thing. They were separated by a distance of millimeters when he stopped. Susan had closed her eyes, yes, but her body shook and her eyelashes were hummed. He moved away for a moment to see how some tears appeared from the eyes of the crying girl he had just caressed. He got closer again, and kissed her on the corner of the mouth, without touching that desired and prohibited zone of her lips. The kiss was too short for him instead he tried to made it as long as possible, enjoying the cold touch of her skin. When he moved away, the eyes of the girl shined like two lighthouses in the sky, like two stars more beautiful than the others, even fallen together. He embraced her and felt how she embraced him too, crossing her arms at his back. He felt better and hurt at the same time. Now he understood that would be the first and the last time that would happen. The night spread its cloak over their heads, burning the last lights of the day. It was the start of their last hours together.

He came back to his room when a cold draft lashed him the face. He had to wake up. What was he doing there, stretched out on the floor without doing anything? He looked like a stupid, fatuous, loser, despondent man, and his cruel mind repeated his memory's images again and again, tormenting him.

He moved away to the other part of the room dropping on his things. He was surprised when he felt something sticking his back, making him feel quite pain. He got up and, changing over his clothes, he found that thing he had stuck. His surprise was an absolute. He took it slowly and let his fingers pass over the thousand different decorative motifs that decorated the object.

The horn of Queen Susan, the Gentle, lied in his hands. That was their only connection, the only memory the young girl left in Narnia more than 1300 years ago, and she had left there once again. Suddenly, his face turned to a serious, austere, cold gesture. He left the room kicking the door and walked quickly, not running, to the zone of the castle where his mentor and teacher lived.

He found him asleep, near a wine cup, between his hundreds of books and papers. He watched when he entered an open book. In one of its pages there were four great Ancient Kings. That page had a dived arrow he knew very well.

"Professor Cornelius, wake up" told him the young monarch, shaking his short body until he got up.

He may have drunk too much, because he looked too much asleep, drowsy. He opened his eyes and when he saw Caspian, he blinked strongly and rubbed his eyes.

"Your majesty, what would you want?" he asked, getting up heavily.

"Take me to Cair Paravel" he told the old man, entering in a painted circle on the floor where he had seen so many times his mentor disappear to show him magic existed, that Narnians had it.

"Why would you like to go now there, my lord? It might be safer wait until tomorrow…"

"I can't wait. It's an order, Professor Cornelius. Send me there immediately."

His talking decision and the hard form to say these words finally got up the ancient professor who stared at his pupil. The young man looked like watching the infinite, nothing concrete in that room. But he stared at something so deeply that, his mentor was sure, he was watching something real. In view of the seriousness of his thoughts, he knew there was nothing to do to make Caspian change his mind, nothing to make him stop. And obviously it was going to be better for his safety not to gallop across the forest, where there were the last Miratz's hidden soldiers that could attack him.

He took a book laid on the table and approached the circle. He touched it with a hand and it started to shine with a strange force. He started to recite the words and when he looked up to Caspian after saying the last one, he was alone. Caspian has disappeared.

The Prince appeared at the same time he disappeared in the place he had been thinking about while his mentor recited his words. If he had desired to go just for a moment to any other place, it wouldn't have worked. But there he was, in Cair Paravel. It was now just some ruins with a strange attraction, with a magic that couldn't be explained with words, but it could be felt.

He approached the cliffs where it reached, watching the sea kick sometimes strongly sometimes softly the sand of the coast. He ran away. He passed the rest of one of the walls and he observed the bases of the columns that, time ago, should have been grandiose, near to the sky. He saw a cavity in a statue, and he opened it. In a moment, the touch of the horn beside him attracted his attention. He hadn't used it. What if she didn't want to come back? What if Aslan had said the truth and she couldn't come back? Could he sentence her to stay there if she didn't love him? But he couldn't be like that, with so many doubts in his head. He was sure Cornellius would be able to make her come back to her world, and if he couldn't, he would look for Aslan until the ends of Narnia to make him send Susan back.

He approached the horn to his mouth and, with a desperation that nearly sounded like a shout, the howl of the horn rolled over de cliff, the waves, the trees making them shake, the rocks, the grass, and the ruins of Cair Paravel.

Susan heard a noise coming from far away; it looked like if the noise were looking for her. It was a roar that could be heard like a howl, and when it arrived where she was she felt like the prey of an animal being devoured. She had come back from Narnia just some minutes ago, the subway where she was travelling with her brothers and sister hadn't even arrived to the next station. The other Pevensie seemed to hear it too, but all of them stared at her. Then Peter approached her and hugged her sister tenderly. Edmund smiled and followed him hugging her too, and finally appeared Lucy with the eyes bursting into tears. She whispered something to Susan and then she hugged her too. A boy wearing glasses stared at them without understand the scene he was seeing, why the brothers where hugging the girl.

The subway arrived to a not lit zone, staying in half-light. The boy with the glasses had to hold stronger when he nearly fell. When the light appeared again, he blinked, not understanding anything. The young girl had disappeared. He looked at the other three brothers smiling, the youngest girl crying, the young boy trying not to cry, and the eldest looking at the window, smiling with happiness and sadness mixed.

Susan noticed how her body escaped from the train's coach gradually, like if she were being sucked up from every part of her body. He closed her eyes firmly, and when she felt she was on the ground again and a deathly and worrying silence surrounded her and not the metallic one from the subway, she dared to open her eyes again. She didn't need more to find out where she was. She raised her eyes to so a starry sky that it just could be from a place. The sound of the leaves made her turn to discover the dance of the forest's trees. A slight breeze coming from the sea moved the grass around her. She saw how the grass had taken the ground of the ruins of a building that had been a great, magnificent castle.

She observed four seats that had lost their backs in an elevated zone. She approached there slowly and, turning with parsimony and calmly when she arrived there, she sat down. When she did it she let the air escaped from her chest.

"Welcome, Queen Susan" she heard a voice behind her.

She didn't turn around, maybe because she didn't want, maybe because she was afraid of doing it and find out she was still sleeping in the coach of the subway. She heard some steps approaching her from the back, and she felt how two arms were put beside her head and left fell the weight of something on it. It was an object she knew very well. She didn't need to see it to know it was her crown. A crown she worn 1300 years ago, when she still was one of the Old Kings, the Gentle, and she reigned with the sign of peace.

She heard the footsteps moving again. She noticed a body moving next to her, between her throne and the throne Peter once used, the Magnificent. She saw him moving agilely, with appearance. The girl went down of the place where the four thrones had laid for centuries. He stared at her for a long time. Susan felt trapped in that confident and serious brown look. And slowly the young man rested a knee on the floor, kneeling down for her. Susan watched his white sleeves got lost because of an elegant movement of his arms. He was still wearing the body warmer he was wearing when she said goodbye. She saw how he put down his head for a moment, making a bow, and he left in her presence an object she knew. Her horn, the horn she gave him putting forward he might need her and he would be able to call her.

"My Queen" he said.

"King Caspian, the Tenth" she answered, and she made a gesture with her head that let him get up.

He watched her in silence. Susan felt her look full of meanings. The night was complete in Narnia. How much time had passed since she was gone? Probably hours. She got up from the throne she had owned since the prophecy talked about two daughters of Eve and two sons of Adam that should arrive to Narnia to give back the peace. She walked slowly across the place of the thrones, and she went down the first stair, the second, the third, until the penultimate, staying on the last step in front of the young King, who was still staring at her. Although she was still on the last step, he was taller than her. Susan didn't say anything; she was just able to respond to his unknown look.

"Queen Susan. Some time ago there was a time that Susan was your only name for me. And you must know that I admire the Queen as I admire the other three Ancient Kings like the most greatest this land had ever seen. But Susan, the daughter of Eve who arrived here not long ago, she is the woman, you must know it, who has charmed al my body and my mind. Her eyes have made me her slave. I would be capable to fulfill all her desires. If she ordered me to obey her forever I would do it, and if she asked me for taking my own life, if that were her desire, I would do it just to know her happiness would be complete. Her eyes have been for me two bright stars in a long dark way, two reliable guides I've always been able to think about when I felt defenseless. Her looks are more meaningful than any of the men's treatments, and her gentle doesn't know anything about limits. Every one of the words she has granted me generously have been the most powerful spell against the one my mind hasn't been able to fight and my heart became meek and docile, eager to hear more her voice. Just for one of the smiles Susan gives to her brothers when she feels confident and relaxed, or for one of the own Queen, I would give my kingdom, even my life. If she stayed here with me it would mean culminating an impossible dream, but, if she preferred and desired it, I would make her come back to the world she comes from, the world I would be jealous of and I would feel enemy because it would have snatched me that women for the rest of my life. Susan is the women I let to leave because she asked me for it. But my egoism has made me call for her again, to make her listen to the plea of this devastated heart in love. I want she to know that she will never meet another man who could love her with the burning I do it, a mind that thinks more about her than my mind, a heart more devoted to her desire or a being more eager of having her than this one you have facing you. That's why I have called you, Susan. Because I want you to know how much I love you, how much I've desired you and how insufferable would be to be far of you just for a second else. I want you to know the loneliness that invades this body each time it isn't with you, the seriousness that appears in my face when I know I can't see your eyes staring at me; the shiver in my back just because I have brushed you skin. I want you to know the pain I feel when I know I couldn't stand the idea of imagine other man having you in his arms, because I would kill him or I would kill me before being present at a moment like that. I love you above everything, above my kingdom, above my crown, above any other thing. It has been a hell living without you just for a day, and continue all my life like this would suppose my absolute ruin. So please, my lady, shoote and calm the fervor that is consuming me. Answer in any way my words to let you stay, or if you wish it, help you to come back to your world and not disturbing you never again"

Susan stared at him with the eyes widely open. She had listened to each of his fiery words without interrupt him once. She could see the anxious breathing of the Prince getting in and out from his chest quickly. In the air there were still the rests of his soul, which had left his body with each word he had said. His brown eyes fell on Susan with an insistent look; desiring to hear a word, any word. She tried to salivate but she couldn't, so she opened her mouth a little to say something. She noticed how he stopped breathing. She nearly noticed the beating of his heart stopping.

"Caspian…" she whispered quietly.

Immediately afterwards she fell slowly to him. Her arms surrounded the neck of the King who received her with an unconscious surprised gesture and his arms opened, feeling how the body of the girl let him embrace her. He noticed how she approached his mouth slowly, with her eyes closed. She had answered just with one word, and Caspian the Tenth didn't need anything else. Saying his name had meant to choose the destiny she wanted. But this time he was going to be the one who acted. Without saying anything else, she kissed her ardently, with passion. He kissed the girl's lips that had supposed a constant temptation for days, during their fortuitous meetings and the fight. He bit softly that prohibited delicacy that Eve's daughter offered him, reveling for the second time the lips of the girl, of Susan, of the queen. He made her get closer grabbing her round the waist while he felt the hands of Susan shaking his hair, where she missed her fingers, caressing his neck vehemently.

Caspian stopped their kiss and, with no words, he went to his neck, he released it from the scarf that protected it, and stopping, he kissed her there. He noticed how she caught his neck and hair quite harder, tense. But it was just a moment and Caspian moved, knowing that, although what he had done wasn't usual for a King, the secret mark he left in her neck would make her remember she was his from that moment, and he was hers, just for her.

It was the time.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked quietly, delighted because he knew he was lucky because he could see that girl without any distance.

"To Beruna" she whispered next to his ear.

With the sound of those words the circle that had taken Caspian to Cair Paravel started to shine, to take them back to their home. Caspian noticed how the young girl hugged him more when she felt the lightning circle surrounding and taking them back. He embraced her too and approached her mouth again. It hadn't been enough to taste just one time her lips, he needed more. More from that women, who had made him fallen in love with her with just a look. Just with a smile. The women who had turned him into a slave of her eyes.

*****

As you imagine, I'm not an English speaker, and translate this fic into English hasn't been easy, especially because there were many… difficult words to translate. But I wish you had been able to enjoy it (despite the terrible mistakes and errors I supposed I've done), and that it had been something, at least, a little bit interesting to read. If you want to tell me some of my biggest mistakes, I would be grateful for it.

Goodbye!!!

Palin


End file.
